Between the Shadows
by Scruffybear27
Summary: The Weasley journal has been discovered...
1. As life goes on

**Helloooooo! Thanks for looking! OK, this is basically a retelling of certain events of Harry Potter in diary form, from the Weasley's POV. These are the fonts I've used;  
- **Normal Text **is the actual diary part. It's the entries of the journal basically.  
-** _Italics _**is the story and explaining the writing so it makes sense.  
**-_** Bold and italics **_**are the labels in the story so you know what you're reading.  
Please read and review so I can improve! Enjoy...**

* * *

_There is almost no documentation of the Second Wizarding War. All records are kept under lock and key at the Ministry of Magic, just in case they get leaked out. Pe__ople don't want to talk about it if you ask them, don't want to write it down or even think about it. But, there is one, lone record, one single, comprehensive record which has not been took, which is still in the possession of the writers. The Weasley journal. It records almost all the events and effects of the war, written in many perspectives and views about all manner of things. You see, each member of the Weasley family is free to write in the journal. During the war, it was owned by Molly Weasley's branch of the family, a key part of the war. It currently in the attic of the house of a certain Harry Potter, just waiting to be read..._

**_A note on the cover..._**

To whom it may concern,

This is the Weasley family journal. It details a large amount of the time between and in the two Wizarding Wars. It has every event forever detailed and bound for eternity. But, it can only be read by a Weasley. I don't exactly know why, it came to me like that. I just wrote in it, I didn't come up with it! Anyway, it was wrote in by me, my children and my husband. It goes from the end of the first war to after the second. Every word is deeply personal and absolutely true. Every page is hand-written and from the heart. This is the only record in the country, in the world, even which is not kept by the Ministry. It is special. Make sure that you do not abuse it. Make sure that you truly appreciate it. Oh, and if you're not a Weasley, STAY OUT!

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley

_This sticky note was attached to the front of the journal, with a Sticking Enchantment. It was wrote after the War by the Mother of the family, Molly Weasley. It has the most powerful enchantment of protection of all. There is a spell attached to it which detects who is reading the journal. Open it if you're not welcome to and BAM! You don't particularly want to know what'll happen._

**_The Front Page_**

This is the Weasley journal. It is the property of:

* Molly Weasley

Hello! Do enjoy reading this journal, won't you Dear? Oh, and make sure you come visit me! And get your parents to come along as well, I'll make a big lunch. Ooh, we could have a family gathering!

* Arthur Weasley

I'm not really sure what to write, Molly made me write this, if I'm honest... Oh, do me a favour will you? Find out how an plane works. Fascinating machines! Don't have the faintest clue how they work though. Muggles, such geniuses!

* William Weasley

I really don't know what's the point of this. Who's going to read this? I know I wouldn't! I bet Percy's kids will though... Tell him he's a prat for me kiddie!

* Charles Weasley

Do you know about dragons? They're brilliant creatures they- Sorry, Mum took away my pencil. Apparently that's not what to write as an introduction! What else are you going to write though? Honestly...

* Percy Ignatius Weasley

Good day. I trust you are very well. I'm sure I'll be a Ministry Official by the time you're reading this. I bet you'll want to be me as well. Don't worry, everyone will!

* Fred Weasley

No, it's George! Really, it's disgraceful. Apologise! Now! Such insolence! Oh my god, I sound like Aunt Muriel. That ain't good.

* George Weasley

Or is it Fred? Take a guess, you've got a 50/50 chance. Tell you what, get it right and I'll give you a chocolate frog!

* Ronald Bilius Weasley

Why do I have to write this? Bloody hell, it's pointless! Mum's so annoying. She'll read this, won't she? Uh oh...

* Ginevra Molly Weasley

Youngest, only girl and last on the list. Why do I have to be alone in everything? But hey, I'm better at Quidditch!

* * *

**So, was it any good? Please review and tell me! If you want me to tell any part of the story, please tell me in a review. Thanks!**


	2. Times have changed

**Second chapter! I'm going to start right at the beginning with Harry surviving the death curse. It's from Mr and Mrs Weasley's point of view and hopefully, it'll seem like a diary! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable features in this story. This applies to the last chapter as well, as I forgot to put a disclaimer on there. I'm a bit dumb.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, the entire Wizarding World was shadowed by a constant, dangerous threat. Voldemort. With his ever-expanding army of Death Eaters, armed with curses beyond anyone's wildest dreams which induced excruciating pain, how could anyone ever dispute his power? The strongest among them were rendered powerless, simply outnumbered by their enemies. So people spent their lives hiding, keeping their families away, out of danger. Children never left the supposed safety of their home, people abandoned their houses and jobs out of sheer fear of what could happen if they did something to aggravate the Death Eaters. Their lives revolved around staying away and keeping safe. They were trapped... and they needed to escape, desperately. So when Voldemort supposedly died, they lapped it up. They didn't look in to it at all, just took it for what it was. Escape. He was dead, forever gone, so they celebrated. They were finally free, after all those years._

**_1st November, 1990_**

He is gone. Voldemort is dead, forever gone from the face of the Earth! After all this wretched hiding away, we can finally be free to do what we please. The Death Eaters will deny everything, claim they were enchanted to act that way. They will be believed. How do they do it? Why is the Ministry so blind to their acts, so eager to believe that everyone was under the Imperius curse? They can't take the truth, can't believe these people, these 'upstanding' citizens, could be such law breakers, could defy them and hurt people in such a direct way?

I know I should be happy You-know-who is gone but... James and Lily. They were such good people, worth ten of those Death Eaters. And Harry. Poor Harry. He is alone in the world- no parents, sisters, brothers... where will he go? Everything he holds dear has been took away from him in the blink of an eye. His home, the people he loves most, they are all gone forever. He will never see them again, never know what his parents were like. His life will forever be wrecked by the greed of one person.

He is truly an incredible boy. Surviving the Avada Kedavra curse... no-one has ever done it before. It has always guaranteed death, immediate death. But one boy has changed that. How did he do it? He has no magic, no powers in the slightest. I heard he didn't try to do anything when he was attacked. Just lay there, a normal baby boy. When that curse hit him though, his whole life became extraordinary. His name will go down in history: the evader of death, the defeater of Voldemort. He is our hero.

My children, my husband, they are finally safe. It is more than I could've hoped for. They weren't casualties of this horrible war. They weren't as unlucky as Fabian and Gideon. I still van't believe they're gone. I'll never see them again. I'll never see James or Lily again. They're all gone, lost because of a war that ripped our world apart. The world will have to rebuild, recover from the evil that it witnessed. It will happen though. We will get through this time. We will be better than ever.

Molly Weasley

_They all thought it was over. They thought they could live their lives in peace and no longer suffer from Voldemort's evil ever again. They were all wrong. Very wrong._

**_The next month_**

I knew that something would happen. It had to. I knew there'd be repercussions from that fateful night. I just didn't think this would be it. Sirius and Peter... they were best friends, always together. But James was always his BEST friend. They were always together and when he died, Sirius must've seen red.

Everyone knew he was reckless, but they didn't know he'd take it to this extent. No-one would've ever guessed Sirius would murder. Never.

The Order will never be the same. James and Lily are dead, Sirius will presumably be carted off to Azkaban, Peter murdered. We could've recovered before, knowing this was all caused by our opponents but Peter's death wasn't caused by Voldemort, or Death Eater's but a fellow member. We will all be paranoid now we have realised what could happen to us. People do terrible things in grief. Terrible things and they can never be took back. One wrong step against someone and our own lives or our families lives will be in danger.

Dumbledore will try to keep people in, tell them that nobody else would do that, that is if anyone even tries he will personally make sure they are kicked out. But he can't do that can he. Not really. No-one can absolutely be sure that no-one is in danger. We were always in danger but not from our own kind. The Order was always trustworthy, always protected your secrets with their lives. Trust has gone now though. It cannot be recovered, no matter how hard you try. The Order has died.

I only wish this peace we have found continues, and no more deaths are suffered.

Arthur Weasley

* * *

**How was it? Please review! The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**


	3. Letting them go

**I'm back! This chapter focuses on Bill leaving for the first time to go to Hogwarts. It's a little bit angsty, but that's how I felt it would be written. Therer are only entries in this chapter, no introductions or bits in the middle. Please read and review!**

* * *

My first baby is leaving. He'll be away from me. For months and months on end... How am I supposed to let him go all the way to Hogwarts without anybody, with no guarantee of his safety, with no surety he will come back exactly as he went? Oh, he'll never cope, he's so used to being the eldest and now he'll be the tiniest in the entire school! At least I have Charlie and Percy and everyone else here yet, it won't feel like MY family without Bill and it won't be at all fun for him either, all alone. I just know, I'll be thinking of him constantly; there won't be a single moment, sleeping or waking, where he leaves my mind. What will I do when they all permanently leave the house, off in to the big wide world? It'll just be me and Arthur, with almost nothing to do, no children, no nothing! Oh, I do so hope he'll be OK! All of them! He'd better write to me or else I'll just die not knowing what he's doing. I'll have to make sure he writes... howlers would probably cover that.

I can never believe there is but a single week until he's off the Platform 9 3/4, until I watch him disappear into the distance, unreachable. One. Week. Seven measly days. Who knows how many hours, it's sure to be a small amount. We've had to get an unbelievable amount of stuff to fully kit him out for Hogwarts: books, capes, wand... I dread to think how we'll cope in the future. We are by no means rich and it'll be impossible to get new stuff for everyone, each and every single year. We'll get by though. We always get by. That is the way our family works., that is the way it has always been. Almost every generation, no, definitely EVERY generation, has struggled through some kind of struggle, some kind of disaster, yet we always pull through it, every time, and come out stronger than before, more hardened, braver. I remember my Mother being in the exact same situation as us, with me and my brothers- we had second hand robes, cheap materials and not a pet between us. Look at how we turned out though. It will bring them closer together, I know it will. That can't be a bad thing. Can it?

I hope my children are the same as I was. I hope they feel happy, contented, satisfied. I hope they feel as if they have enough, plenty enough even, though I doubt it. I hope they are never bullied as a result of anything I have failed to provide, however small it may be. There are so many willing to destroy others to simply make themselves seem better, make themselves seem more attractive, cooler, kinder. With those people around every corner, how can I guarantee any of this? I cannot say anything for definite, I never have been able to... we are blood traitors, after all. The purebloods will never accept us, not ever in a million years. That is a fact of life and it will never change, not as long as the purebloods live and breath. And how can it be stopped? No one can prevent it, not even Dumbledore, and he has tried so hard, for so very long. I have seen so many wizards being bullied constantly because of their blood status and nothing else. It will never be stopped. Never.

On September 1st, my first baby will leave home... It is unreal, totally unthinkable. I wish he could stay here with me, with his siblings and family but he has to go. He must learn from the best, and Hogwarts is just that. He will be safe there, I am sure of it. No matter what happens, there will be someone there to protect him. It is the least they will do, I am sure. Something could always happen out of the blue. An unexpected curse or hex. So much could go wrong. There is always so much which could go wrong though, even here with me. It will make him so much better, stronger if he goes. I just have to let him.

Molly Weasley

* * *

He has gone, actually gone, physically left. It feels so strange, so empty here without him around, with an empty room and one less hungry mouth to feed. I can't even start to imagine what will happen when I'll be left all alone in a big, creaky house, full to the brim with memories. I'll have nothing to do with my time, I'll just have to sit around doing nothing, remembering the past. Christmas can't come fast enough- then I can finally see him again. He promised to write every day but it won't be the same as talking to him, it can't be. Charlie misses him so much as well. Since his big brother is gone, he is the oldest. All the others look up to him massively and it is such a big pressure for him. In fact, it is a massive change for everyone, especially the younger ones. Ron and Ginny are constantly asking or babbling about where their brother has gone, why he's never around and never seeing them. They have no idea he has left, and they can't begin to understand why he had to leave, and it breaks my heart to know one day, so will they. Christmas better come fast.

Molly Weasley

* * *

At last! At long, long last my little Billy has come home! I swear, it felt triple the time it actually was; every day felt like a week! I was beginning to think I'd have to go over to Hogwarts myself to see him. Honestly, I couldn't have lasted one more week without him. If I did, I would have had a mental breakdown, sobbing on the floor, inconsolable. I swear, he was nearly strangled when he came out of the platform by all of us! But no-ne could help it, he's our Bill after all! How was I expected to not check on him when he returned to me? There is only a very small amount of things you can find out in a letter, and you don't know if it's the truth or a total lie. I don't trust those school owls either, they aren't exactly brilliant owls, are they? If they were, people would have them as a family owl. Saying that, Errol isn't exactly brilliant... off topic! My baby's home! I've got to go and start dinner- it's got to be perfect!

Molly Weasley

* * *

This journal is meant to be for anything you need to say or record. I need to say something so badly, yet my head would be ripped from my body if I voiced it out loud. I'd be a total villain to everyone, a shady character. That can't happen. So instead, I'll write it. I have six siblings, two older than me. That means that I have some form of respect, but nowhere near as much as Bill or Charlie. Especially from the twins, but that's the way they are with everyone. That was how it had always been, that was how I thought it would always be. But then Bill left. And it changed. He was gone, a long way away, not coming back any time soon. And I was there, perfectly willing to do anything anyone wanted. It was brilliant. I wasn't happy Bill had gone way, of course I wasn't, but it was such a change. It was so different, so magnificent, that I find myself almost wanting him to stay at Hogwarts. Almost. It's lovely with him at home, but I get so mch more hassle and teasing now I he's home, now he's the one they can go to. Maybe it is a good thing he's going. Just a little.

Percy Weasley

* * *

**So there we are. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapters will be posted every Thursday, probably quite late in the day, as I have rehearsals for a school show, or else it would be up much earlier, believe me! Next chapter will be about the twins. Good bye! **


End file.
